


take my hand (help me on my way) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "take my hand (help me on my way)" by mischief7manager."Kima has six seconds, less than six seconds, to choose: stay on the beach, make a plan, be logical, be reasonable; or jump headfirst into the unknown, gods all know what waits on the other side, no plan, no thinking ahead, just what her mind and heart are screaming at her to do.Six seconds to make a choice.There is nowhere Allie can go that Kima will not follow."Kima goes with Allura, consequences be damned. Always has, always will.





	take my hand (help me on my way) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts), [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take my hand (help me on my way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522965) by [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Frea_O](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O)  


Length: 11:25  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/take%20my%20hand%20\(help%20me%20on%20my%20way\).mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/take%20my%20hand%20\(help%20me%20on%20my%20way\)%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a treat for KD_Heart for #ITPE 2017. Thanks to mischief7manager for giving me permission to podfic her stories. And thanks to Frea_O for creating the cover art!


End file.
